1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for transmitting data with the aid of a start-stop signal whose signal frame contains one start bit, one or more stop bits and additional bits therebetween for the transmission of the actual communication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If items of data are to be transmitted from a plurality of data sources having relatively low bit rates and are to be conducted to a central station, it is conceivable to transmit each of these items of data via a time slot of a synchronously operated time division multiplex (TDM) link. In this case, each data source would be permanently assigned a respective time slot so that the items of data from the individual data sources arrive at the central station in a constantly uniform sequence and in an identifiable fashion. A relatively large expense would be required in this case for the fixed assignment of the individual data sources to the time slots. It would also be conceivable to assign the individual subscribers addresses and to transmit their data together with the addresses of the individual data sources. This would necessitate a relatively large outlay for the addresses of the individual data sources.